Immortal Holiday
by Atlaxz
Summary: Eight Immortals prepare to celebrate the holidays in Shangri La, but they aren't celebrating how Cobra thought they would. Can he bring them together before the holiday?
1. Twelve Carts are Dragging

**Season's greetings! This is a story about the Eight Immortal's first winter holiday together in Shangri La, before the events of_ Contingency. _It might shed some light on the rest of the Immortal's history, before they met. Hope you like it.**

Chapter One: Twelve Carts are Dragging

The last autumn leaf has fallen. The wind howls with grace as it sends joyful chills to whomever it may touch. This could only mean one thing; winter time has arrived to Shangri La. The citizens are decorating their homes for the upcoming Winter Banquet of Unity. Even though it doesn't snow in Shangri La it doesn't mean the villagers don't celebrating the holidays. The Winter Banquet of Unity was created when Lóng, Duo, and Wolf first arrived and became brothers. Ever since then the Banquet has been a tradition for the past century. While this was happening the Immortals were busy decorating the Grand Hall and the dining hall. Shouts and commands could be heard outside as the Immortals put pride into their work.

Inside the Grand Hall, Eagle soars through the ceiling with wreaths in one leg and streamers in another. Panther was mixing a concoction of sweet smelling powders and herbs to make the hall smell heavenly and fresh in a mortar. Sloth enters the hall, smelling the wonder aroma of Panther's cocktail.

"_That smells wonderful Panther,"_ Sloth complimented._ "What is it?" _

Panther takes out a pastel and starts grinding the herbs, blending them with the powder.

"_It's an old family recipe while growing up called Mountain Scent. It was used to rid the smell of our rotting foods, but it works just as well in refreshing our home. Do you like it?"_

"_It's perfect. Lóng, how goes the decorations?"_

Lóng was holding a board with what seemed to be a check list. He smiled at Sloth.

"_Looking great dad," _said Lóng. _"We still have to set up the lanterns and then the statues though, but it shouldn't be a problem."_

Lóng stares away from Sloth and begins shouting, again.

"_No, no, no! Gorilla, those ornaments are supposed to hang on the left pillars!"_

Gorilla was on top of a ladder holding a box. He was placing crystal ornaments around a pillar.

"_Ugh…bro this is difficult as it already is. These crystals look exactly the same as the others, so why would it matter?" _Gorilla protested.

"_No they are not 'exactly the same'. The crystals you're setting up have only three bells inside, while you're supposed to be setting up the ones with two bells inside!"_

Gorilla leans on the pillar.

"_You know, I don't have to take that from the guy that made us late for the cookout last year you know."_

"_Hey, you can't pull that one on me okay. I was busy setting up for the cookout."_

"_Whatever Lóng, you just keep piling on your excuses. Hey Scorpion, how are those lanterns coming along?"_

"_Not good," _said Scorpion._ "It's not that easy trying to put these things up when you have claws instead of hands. By the way, where's Duo and Wolf?"_

"_They're setting up the dining hall," _Lóng answered.

"_Why do they get the easy job?" _asked Gorilla.

"_You really think it's easy to set up over a thousand plates, cups, chopsticks, forks, knives, soup spoons, spoons, soup bowls, flowers, napkins, condiments, chairs, tables, chandeliers, candles, vases-"_

"_Okay, I get it. And to be clear, there aren't over a thousand tables," _Gorilla corrected. _"And you didn't have to say plates, bowls, flowers, blah, blah, blah…they're called place settings."_

"_Gorilla don't be a smart a-"_

"_Lóng!" _Panther interrupted._ "There is no need for that type of language." _

"_What, ape?" _said Lóng.

Duo and Wolf were leaping all across the dining hall, setting up paintings and dishes. Wolf was carrying plates while Duo was with the silverware and napkins. They threw the dishes and napkins onto the table; the napkins first, dishes on top, both landing on there respectable areas.

"_Nice one bro!" _Duo complimented.

When the two were finished with the place settings they grabbed a seat and sat down, exhausted. They observed their work. Dining tables were set, the chandeliers were well lit, and the dishes and bowls glistened.

"_You think that's all of it?" _asked Wolf.

"_Hopefully bro,"_ said Duo._ "But if there aren't, we could still pull some out from the back room. I always hated this part. Why did we get stuck with this again?"_

"_Do you want to be yelled at by Lóng?"_

"_Point taken. Say, where's Cobra? Shouldn't he be here?"_

"_He's out getting the ingredients for the feast."_

"_Oh right, I almost forgot about that. So shouldn't we be with him, you know to help out with the groceries?"_

"_Nah, he's fine. He's a tough guy, remember? My guess is that he's almost here, dragging a huge bag of vegetables and spices."_

"_I hate this," _Cobra murmured.

Cobra was dragging twelve large carts back to the Grand Hall. Each cart was stacked with bags of groceries. It wasn't easy for him since he had no arms. Instead, the carts were tied on by ropes that were secured to a harness that Cobra wore. He was almost at the Grand Hall.

"_Almost there," _he murmured again, panting as well due to the heavy cargo he lugged around. Just then he looked up and remembered the stairs.

"_Oh come on!"_

An hour later the seven Immortals walked outside, watching Cobra struggling with the carts.

"_You know it wouldn't kill you to help!"_ shouted Cobra.

The Immortals assisted their brother with his many burdens. They all carried the bags back to the kitchen and opened them up. Tired and out of energy, Cobra landed face first on a giant sac of flour. Exhausted from the flight of stairs he had the trouble of slithering. When Panther looked inside one of the bags she noticed that they were filled with decorated gems.

"_Cobra, where's the food?" _asked Panther.

"_What are you talking about?" _Cobra questioned, his face still smothered on the flour sac. _"I got the bags of food from the market like you asked. Those are the bags with the food in it from the market."_

"_No…they're filled with decorated gems and hanging ornaments," _said Scorpion.

Cobra raised his head from the flour sac.

"_No, they're food. I should know because I was the one that dragged them here."_

"_Did you bother to check inside?" _Duo asked.

Cobra slithered toward the bag and saw the mix up. Realizing his mistake he smacked himself with tail.

"_UGH! Great, that's just freaking great!" _Cobra groaned in anger and annoyance._ "I just busted my rump to get those bags, dragged my way up here slithering more than a hundred flight of stairs, and now you're telling me that I have to go all the way back down?"_

"_Cobra just relax," _said Wolf calmly._ "The banquet doesn't start in eleven days. Why don't you just sit back while Lóng, Gorilla and I get the groceries? Besides, it wasn't a total lost. These gem decorations were actually supposed to be here two days earlier than they were suppose to."_

Wolf gestures toward Lóng and Gorilla.

"_Come on you two, we have to get the food. While we get the ingredients you guys ready the ice and salt pillars for the food, alright?"_

"_Got it Wolf," _Panther assured.

The three exited the kitchen, leaving Cobra, Panther, Eagle, Scorpion, and Duo. Cobra looks at them.

"_So, just out of curiosity, what are the salt pillars and ice for?"_ asked Cobra.

"_The ice is for the sculpture and the salt is for some of the dishes that will be served," _Duo answered. _"Don't sweat it Cobra. We can tell you everything you need to know. I mean, this is your first time being an Immortal. And because of that, we can show you the ropes for the preparation of the Winter Banquet of Unity."_

"_Why does the banquet sound cheesy?"_

"_I don't know, but we never changed the name in over two hundred years and I don't plan on changing it now. It'd make things too complicated."_

"_Yeah I guess," _Cobra murmured. _"But it wouldn't hurt to at least get rid of the whole 'unity' thing, would it? I mean I know it's close to the holidays and all but it sounds kind of redundant and childish."_

"_Now Cobra, don't be a Grinch," _said Panther. _"You should cheer up. Trust me, when the Banquet is ready it will be wonderful."_

Cobra sighs, but smiles.

"_Alright then, let's get to it," _spoke Cobra.


	2. Eleven Boxes Lugging

Chapter Two: Eleven Boxes Lugging

Only ten days left before the Banquet. Lóng, Gorilla, Wolf and Duo were searching for recipes in the cellar. Scorpion, Cobra, Panther and Eagle were cleaning up the main hall. Cobra was scrubbing the floors with brushes that were secured on to his belly. Panther was lugging eleven boxes filled with toys to hand out to the children during the banquet and portraits of exotic places to hang during the feast. Eagle was carrying another box, but it was one that Cobra didn't recognize.

"_Hey guys," _said Eagle, _"look what I found. It's some of Lóng and Wolf's old portraits when they were kids."_

Cobra, Scorpion and Panther approached Eagle. The four look inside, rummaging through Wolf and Lóng's old possessions. Panther pulled out an old portrait of Wolf, Lóng and Sloth. The two brothers smiled pleasantly, so was Sloth.

"_Aww, they look so happy," _said Panther. Scorpion pulled out an old action figure that resembled a komodo and a turtle.

"_I didn't know Lóng played with dolls," _said Scorpion.

"_They're not dolls Scorp, they're called action figures. Or at least I think they are."_

"_Call it what you want sis, they still look like dolls to me."_

While the four were looking through more of Lóng and Wolf's old belongings, the other Immortals were down in the dark cellar. Gorilla was looking through some old recipe scrolls and cards. He found one that he was very interested in.

"_Hey guys, how about this one?"_ Gorilla said as he raised the scroll in the air. Duo took the scroll and opened. It was a strange recipe.

"_Why in the world would we cook bananas?" _Duo questioned._ "We don't cook fruit Gorilla, we eat them."_

"_It wouldn't hurt to at least try it. Look, I've even found these other recipes: sweet fried dough rings, stuffed bean curd skins, spicy onion soup, mushy potatoes, garbanzo bean salad, sweet potato wraps, honey tea, and check this…fruit stuffed pastries!"_

Duo laughed a little and shook his head slowly.

"_Oh Gorilla, you and your crazy food ideas; who's ever going to eat fried dough sprinkled with sugar?"_

"_It can also be sprinkled with cinnamon." _

"_Anything will do guys," _said Wolf. _"We just have to make sure there's food for those coming. Remember, this is a special occasion not just for the villagers. This will be Cobra's first Winter Banquet."_

"_You think he'll like it?" _asked Gorilla.

"_Of course he will," _said Lóng. _"Now let's get back up. This place gives me the creeps."_

"_I thought you were our 'fearless leader' Lóng," _Duo mocked.

"_Remember the last time we were down in a dark cellar, with the banshee?" _Lóng reminded.

Duo's eyes widened. He quickly turned around, feeling as though he's being watched. He turns back to the others.

"_You're right," _said Duo, remembering the last time Lóng and Duo were down in the basement._ "Let's get out of here."_

* * *

><p>The Grand Hall was completely decorated. The lanterns hung beautifully above the hallways and the smell of pine forest and vanilla could be easily smelled from across the room. Gorilla, Wolf, Lóng and Duo were back, carrying sacs filled with recipes. The Immortals brought them to the kitchen, where the others were looking through the bags of ingredients.<p>

"_Have we ever tried any of these recipes?" _asked Panther as she was looking at some of the strange foods listed in each bag.

"_We tried some, but not all,"_ answered Duo.

Cobra looked over some of the cards, and noticed a small signature on one of them.

"_Panther," _asked Cobra,_ "is this, one of your recipes?" _

She paused. The other Immortals paused as well. Not speaking a single word, the other Immortals left, leaving Cobra alone. He was confused by their reaction to the old recipe. It was in another language, but Cobra could make out some of the words. It translates, "Sister's Fufu" on the card.

"_Strange," _Cobra said to himself._ "Why would they be silent for a simple dish?"_

Cobra looked inside and noticed there were others, each in a different language. There was one about Mongolian pepper stew, and another was talking about coconut powder mixed with stuffed green peppers that was written by some guy name Chala. _Who in the world is Chala? _Cobra thought.

* * *

><p>Cobra slithers to Sloth's quarter to find out why the other Immortals just left him alone. He was about to knock on the door when Sloth spoke.<p>

"_You may enter Cobra," _said Sloth.

Cobra opens the door and slithers inside. Sloth's room was filled with rare artifacts from his many travels. Cobra refers to them as junk, but Sloth sees everything as a special memory. The grand master was facing away from Cobra for he was making finishing touches to his holiday robe.

"_You wanted to see me, yes?" _said Sloth.

"_I just have a question," _said Cobra._ "I found a recipe and the whole team just left me. I don't know if I did something wrong, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say I offended them somehow."_

Sloth shakes his head and slowly turns to Cobra.

"_They didn't tell you, did they?" _Sloth questioned Cobra.

"_Tell me what?" _asked Cobra.

Sloth sighs and puts away his holiday robe. He pats on a seat, telling Cobra to sit down.

"_Have a seat son."_

Cobra takes a seat and coils himself on the stool.

"_It's been this way ever since I found Lóng," _said Sloth. _"The Immortals have always been heart broken during the holidays. Sure they help decorate Shangri La, and they are happy do so. But every year, over and over again, they lock themselves in their room and never come out. They hide themselves from the villagers and spend the holidays alone. When Lóng, Duo and Wolf started the Winter Banquet, I thought they would finally spend time together. Sadly, it didn't. The Solo-Dining of Sorrow has always been, an unfortunate tradition ever since. That recipe you hold belonged to Panther's sister. She was always saddened by the sight of that piece of paper."_

"_But Sloth," _said Cobra, _"couldn't you just bring them together with your cheesy words and strange wisdom? I mean they'll listen to you; won't they?"_

"_I have tried for over hundreds of years, but even as their master they lock away their emotions; keeping only to themselves."_

Cobra couldn't help but feel bad for them. Cobra may have lost his friends and loved ones when the Immortals found him, and he may have had a bad life before, but from what Sloth has told him it sounds like the others were still holding on to their painful past.

"_That sounds awful!" _said Cobra. _"Isn't there anything we can do?"_

Sloth thinks about it for a moment.

"_Well, I have tried for years and so far I hadn't been able to get them to open up to me. But you Cobra, maybe you can bring them together."_

Cobra was shocked at Sloth's solution. He wasn't really the best counselor, or even the best negotiator. But he has done more impossible things before, so this shouldn't be any different.

"_I'll do it," _said Cobra, _"for them."_

"_Thank you Cobra," _Sloth said gratefully._ "But you must get them to change their minds, and fast. You only have ten days before the banquet begins."_

"_It's only ten days. I'm sure they'll change their minds in ten days. I mean, it's not like they'll resent me for the entire day, right?"_

"_Cobra, it has taken me more than ten years to get Lóng to say his name. Do you really think it will that easy?"_

"_I think you just need to push them a little."_

"_I don't know. They are a tough bunch to get through to. Are you sure you are up for the challenge Cobra?"_

Cobra slithers to the door. But before he exited Sloth's room, he looked back at him.

"_I don't know Sloth. But for what it's worth, let's just hope this Grinch can help, before this week is over."_


	3. Ten Sons are Cooking

Chapter Three: Ten Sons are Cooking

_Okay, how am I going to help out these guys? _Cobra thought. He had only nine days to get the Immortals to change their minds about going to the banquet as together. _I guess I can start off small. I'll see Scorpion. Maybe he can be easy to get through to!_

Cobra made his way to Scorpion's dorm, but he wasn't there.

_That's strange, _Cobra thought._ Scorpion is always in his room. _Cobra looks outside and makes his way on top of a hill. When he was there, he noticed the armored arachnid was balancing on his tail, his eight legs crossed and his claws arched in a mediating position under an tall orchid.

"_There you are," _said Cobra. _"It took me a while to find you."_

Scorpion didn't answer. He still faced the sunset as it was sinking over the horizon.

"_Scorpion, are you all right? You and the others just bailed on me when…"_

He still didn't answer. Cobra gets a little closer and noticed Scorpion's eyes were shut. When he was about to poke him, Scorpion raised his right claw, telling Cobra to spoke.

"_How did you know I'd be here?" _asked Scorpion.

"_Well it wasn't hard. After not finding you in your room, I looked around and remembered that you always liked the view of the flower garden."_

The old arachnid opened his eyes and stared at the garden. Cobra twitched his head at Scorpion, still noticing the old one didn't change the expression on his hardened face, a frown with emotionless eyes.

"_So, you coming to the banquet?" _asked Cobra.

"_No," _Scorpion answered in a grumpy voice.

"_I never got that. You help decorate, and it looked like you guys enjoyed it. Yet when the banquet finally arrives you guys leave. Why might that be?"_

Scorpion looks at Cobra with a surprised expression.

"_Who told you this?" _Scorpion said sternly.

"_Who else?"_

"_Humph, figures the old guy can't let it down."_

"_But why Scorp? If anyone, I would have thought of myself being miserable during the holidays, but the seven? What's with the winter season that puts you guys down?"_

Scorpion sighs, and leaps on a rock. His tail curls and he lies under the shade of the orchid.

"_Cobra, did you know I had a family?" _

"_No, actually you didn't."_

Scorpion sighs again, sounding more depressed.

"_Well, I did," _said Scorpion. _"I had a beautiful wife, and ten sons. We used to cook during the winter time for the rest of the Scorpion Clan. It was a magical time; a time for games, unity, friendship, and love. Everyday those times replay in the back of my mind as if it were just yesterday."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>_

_It was a wonderful winter morning. I was in the kitchen, trying to cook my famous Spice Ball Stew. My ten sons: Adhil, Zheml, Furud, Tsuak, Ain, Adhem, Dani, Fadi, Hani, and Snipe, always helped me set up our den during the winter seasons. My sons, so young and active, want to help me cook for the clan. They were inexperienced, but who am I, as a father, to say no to these curious scorplings. _

"_Daddy, can we help?" _asked one of the scorplings.

"_Of course you can my sons!" _Scorpion proclaimed._ "The more the merrier."  
><em>

_My sons helped me anyway they could. They would help mix the dough and then fill it with the secret filling. They helped me prepare food, but never have I ever told them to cook anything. The reason for that was because one: my wife would kill me if she knew I let our sons use a knife and near fire, at such a young age. And two: I never let anyone cook but myself. Regardless of my countries traditions, I never let my wife cook unless she really wanted to. But that all changed when they tricked me to leave the kitchen, and let themselves cook for the clan instead of me. I never forgot that day._

Scorpion was looking away and cooking in the kitchen as his sons huddled together, whispering.

"_Hey guys, how about we help dad out with the cooking?" _said Ain, the middle child.

"_We helped him for years. How is this going to be any different?" _asked Adhil, the eldest son.

"_We're going to help with dad's cooking, by making his stew taste better than ever!" _

"_No way Ain. I don't want to mess up dad's cooking. He'll get made if we mess it up,"_ said Snipe, the youngest son.

"_He's right Ain, it doesn't sound like a good idea. Let's just do what we always did: cut veggies for dad," _said Dani.

"_Guys come on! The holidays are about doing something spontaneous, and exciting, that everyone will enjoy. Isn't that what this time of the year is about?" _proclaimed Ain.

The brothers were thinking about. Finally, they chose their answer.

"_Alright little brother, we're in," _said Adhil. _"But if we do get in trouble, it's not on me, it's you."_

"_Don't sweat it bro, I'll take the fall. So who's ready to cook?"_

_My son, Dani, distracted me by convincing me that we were out of Ras el hanout, a special blend of spices that I always left on m cooking counter. _

"_We are what?" _said Scorpion, panicking at the news.

"_Yeah dad, we're all out of that stuff," _said Dani._ "So you'll have to head to the market to fetch some."_

"_I have no choice! The stew is missing that key ingredient! If it is not in the stew then my Spice Ball Soup will lose its spice, and I'll have to go back to using…mint. Son, you and your brother's must stay here until I return. Remember, whatever you do, do not go into the kitchen. Understand?"_

Dani shook his head.

"_Excellent, now I must go! Market, away!"_

_I never understood why I said childish things like that._

_But wait, why couldn't you use mint? _Cobra interrupted. _I mean, it won't kill you… will it?_

_Because I hate mint! Have you ever put that stuff in soup or stew? It's just awful; and alone, forget about it! Now back to my story. As I left for the market my son's clearly disobeyed me and entered the kitchen. _

The scorplings entered the kitchen. The smell of uncooked food was present, yet it smelled so good.

"_So how are we supposed to cook the stew, without the spice?" _asked Zheml.

"_With this," _said Ain, pulling out a sealed jar of Ras el hanout.

_See, my son snatched the spice jar and hid it under the cabinets, the one place I never bother to look. The reason for that is simple, I'm too lazy._

The brothers were doing everything their father did to make the stew. They remembered every step since they watched their father cook for years. Hani was preparing the dough, Ain was heating the pot of water, Zheml was carefully cutting cucumbers, Adhil grounded the pepper and garlic, Dani unloaded the beans, Furud skinned the potatoes, Fadi diced the carrots with Snipe by using a cleaver and Adlem was preparing the bean paste for the spice balls. When the balls were ready, Ain brought the spice jar and helped Hani sprinkled the spice onto the balls. They tenderized the dough so that the spice would sink in. Once they threw everything into the pot, Ain dumped the rest of the Ras el hanout into the stew. But they didn't end there. The brothers were tossing in some bay leaves, parsley, dried bean curd, corn, onions, green peppers, and celery.

"_You think dad will like the changes?" _asked Snipe.

"_Of course he will," _said Ani._ "I mean, it's not like we just threw in stuff that sounds good, an in the end turns out to be a disgusting mess, right?"_

"_I don't know," _said Furud._ Just to be sure, let's have a taste. Fadi, you go first."_

"_No way, I'm not touching that stuff! Hani, you do it."_

"_Forget it man. Adhil?"_

Adhil shook his head violently.

"_I'll try it," _Ani said.

He climbed up by the stove and was about to take a sip when he slipped on some water left behind on the table. He fell backwards and knocked over one of the shelves, which caused one of the jars to crack open and dump in extra ingredients that weren't planed. Ani and his brothers watched as mustard, curry powder, paprika, peas, and tomato sauce were dropped into the pot. But then one more ingredient fell into the stew, three mint leaves.

"_Oh man," _panicked Zheml,_ "dad is gonna flip when-"_

"_When what?" _said Scorpion.

_There I was, carrying a jar of Ras el hanout and there I looked, my sons in the kitchen. I would have snapped, but the expressions on my sons' faces were priceless. They stood still for at least five minutes before I asked again. _

"_Well, what's with the silence?" _Scorpion asked again.

The sons were quiet, but Ain told his father.

"_Um, dad, we kinda, tricked you into going to the market and cooked without your permission."_

"_Oh, is that so?" _

_I went over to the stew pot. I didn't look anything like my original stew. I was about to take a sip when one of my sons yelled out, "No! Don't eat that stew!" I figured it must have been Ain who warned me. They told me that it was awful, but one sip and immediately my mind was blown away from the taste. It might have been the greatest thing I have ever tasted during my days. _

"_Sons, this stew is remarkable! What's in it?"_

_They told me everything that was dumped in the pot. All those ingredients surprised me, but what really surprised me was when Snipe said the word, mint. _

"_Mint? There was mint in this? I don't believe it!"_

"_Dad, if I can explain I will take the blame," _said Adhil._ "It's my fault, not theirs."_

"_No man, it's my fault. We agreed to it, remember?" _Ain said.

"_What are you two talking about?"_ said Scorpion. _"This is the greatest thing I've ever tasted! Sons, you all have created a miracle! I'm, I'm proud to have sons like you all. Ones that disobey your father and mess up the kitchen but spoofs up the greatest stew I've ever tasted. And I think the whole clan will agree with me as well."_

_During the holiday, my sons' stew was a striking success. The whole clan loved their stew. We gathered around the table and talked and talked and talked. It was a magical year. But ever since they died, the holidays haven't been the same ever since._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-PRESENT-<em>**

"_Cobra, we all had loving memories during the holidays," _said Scorpion,_ "and that is why we can't go to the banquet. It'll just be too painful for everyone."_

"_But that was years ago. You have to just let it go,"_ said Cobra.

Scorpion now looked very angry.

"_FORGET MY BOYS! YOU WANT ME TO FORGET!" _Scorpion snapped.

"_Look, maybe-"_

"_You know what Cobra; you can take this rock and shove it!"_

"_Scorpion, I didn't mean it. I just want you to come to the holiday party. Just come ok."_

There was a long pause, and then Scorpion spoke.

"_No."_

With that, he scuttled away, leaving Cobra alone again. Cobra sighed.

"_Well that's just great. If this is going to happen like this then I am royally screwed."_


	4. Nine Junipers Springing

Chapter Four: Nine Junipers Springing

After the talk with Scorpion, Cobra went to search for Gorilla. Maybe he can get through to the primate easier than the arachnid. Cobra searched high and low for him but he was nowhere in sight. Cobra had to call it a day, since he searched nearly everywhere for him.

The next day, Cobra woke up to the sound of falling trees and hard grunts.

_What on earth could be causing that racket? _Cobra thought to himself.

He slithered outside and saw as Gorilla was chopping down pine trees with an enormous broad axe. From what Cobra could see, the giant ape cut down more than a hundred trees and then chopped them up to smaller pieces during the entire night. He approaches his hairy friend.

"_Um, hey Gorilla," _said Cobra casually. _"So, what are you up to?"_

"_I'm chopping down trees…for fire wood," _Gorilla answered.

Cobra looked at the seven piles of "fire wood" and had a hard time believing Gorilla.

"_Uh-huh…so, are you planning to come to the Banquet?" _asked Cobra._ "I mean, everyone will be there, and you and the others were the ones that set up the place so…"_

"_I'm not going," _Gorilla said bluntly.

"_Oh, I see. Um, just a little bit curious, why not?"_

Gorilla stopped hacking the tree and sat down on a stump, putting his axe down. He sighs heavily, and explains to Cobra why he won't go.

"_Cobra, sometimes a warrior can't let go of the past because if they let go of the past, then some of their most precious memories fade away into the void. For me, the reason why I can't go is because of my beloved. Because of the pain that keeps coming back every time I don't see her."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>_

_During this time of year my wife and I would help out the people of my village with the preparation for the upcoming New Year. This was the only time when the Feudal Lords of Japan would set aside their differences to celebrate the holidays and enjoy the approaching New Year that lied ahead. My wife Ei always tended to the gardens during the winter and watch as the junipers blossomed. And as any worthy husband, I too gave my wife a helping hand during the winter season._

"_Dear, would you please give me that spade please?" _asked Ei.

The young Gorilla smiled and happily obliged.

"_Of course my dear,"_ said Gorilla.

As he handed the spade to Ei, he watched the snow flakes fall from the sky. Gorilla and Ei spent the afternoon together, tending to their garden. Later in the evening, a small salamander came up to the couple. Gorilla was pleased to see the amphibian.

"_Takanomo," _said Gorilla, _"what brings you here?"_

"_Gorilla, the feast is starting. Will you not be there with the other villagers?"_ asked Takanomo.

"_We'll be there soon Tak, but for now I wish to spend this time with my wife."_

"_Very well Gorilla."_

The salamander scurried away. Gorilla and Ei spent and hour in the garden, watching the nine junipers blossom in the snow. It was a wonderful night. Gorilla could think of a better way to spend the holidays than with the one he loved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-PRESENT-<strong>_

"_Those were some of the happiest days of my life. Nothing was the same after, the incident," _said Gorilla. _"All those wonderful years, were simply gone in an instant."_

"_But Gorilla-"_

"_But nothing Cobra; now if you excuse me, I have…fire wood to cut."_

Gorilla continued with his false task. Cobra simply slithered away, hopefully thinking that convincing Panther would be easier.


	5. Eight Spices Mixing

Chapter Five: Eight Spices Mixing

Cobra quickly found Panther in the market plaza of Shangri La. She was examining fruits and exotic spices.

"_Hey I thought I'd find you here," _said Cobra.

"_I'm not going Cobra," _said Panther.

"_But you don't even know what I'm about to say."_

"_Yes I do. You want me to come to the Winter Banquet so the rest of the Immortals can enjoy the holidays as a family, am I correct?"_

Cobra was surprised she knew his intentions.

"_How did you-?"_

"_Scorpion told me," _said Panther._ "You know better than to go snooping in our business Cobra."_

"_I just don't get what's the big deal is. The pain you guys feel should have passed long ago."_

"_Cobra, we can't just simply forget that easily."_

Panther shifted back to her shopping. Then, cobra remembered the recipe he found, the one that caused the others to behave so unusual.

"_That recipe, the one I found, is it yours?" _asked Cobra.

Panther gave Cobra a blank stare. Cobra could see Panther's hands were clenched tight. She sighed sadly.

"_It belonged to me, and my sister. We used to cook together for our village during the approaching winter in Africa. Most of the women would gather fruits and vegetables. But my sister and I did something else; we cooked, rather than gather._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>_

_See, in my village, there are no stoves, or pot to cook with. We gather firewood and build a fireplace within our homes. My sister, Cheetah, would always help set up for the feast. _

"_Sister, what do you think of these?" _asked Cheetah.

A young Panther gave a whiff at the pot her sister was holding. It smelled sweet and so elegant. Panther smiled at the aroma.

"_It smells amazing sister!"_ Panther complimented. _"But what is it?"_

"_It is a mix of white flowers and fruit powder from the Water Valley," _said Cheetah. _"I've also made soup for the men, once they've returned from their pickings."_

Cheetah grabbed a stone bowl and scooped up some of her soup. She handed it to her sister. Panther took one sip and immediately the flavor kicked in.

"_Mhmm! That is something right there Cheetah. What is it?" _Panther asked.

"_It is a mix of spices we found in the fields. Here, I even took notes on the ingredients."_

Panther received a thin tree bark with the name of the spices that were used in the soup. Panther took one more whiff at the soup.

"_It's missing something," _said Panther.

She then grabbed two whole onions from the ground, washed them carefully, and threw them in the soup. Panther also grabbed what appeared to be some flowers and three leaves from a refreshing plant. Once mixed into the soup the sister took one more taste test. They were astounded by the soup's sheer sign of flavor, and mild spice. In fact, they enjoyed it so much that the sisters wrote down the recipe.

When the other males returned from their gathering party, Panther and Cheetah's tribe enjoyed the delicious soup, played games, and danced for seven whole days.

* * *

><p><em>"So that's what the recipe was about. It was <em>_a recipe you made with your sister," _said Cobra. _"But why are you so-"_

_"The reason for my sadness is because I did everything with my sister," _explained Panther. _"We cooked together, we cleaned together, we danced together, we shared stories, secrets...all those wonder days. Cobra, do you know what it's like to lose a sister?"_

Cobra was about to say something, but held his tongue, so he wouldn't mess this one up. He's not going to get anywhere by badgering on with the other Immortals. He didn't stop to say another word, and quickly tried to find the other Immortals.


	6. Seven Trees are Burning

Chapter Six: Seven Trees are Burning

Cobra was tired and couldn't see straight, but he was determined to find and hopefully persuade the Immortals in coming to the Banquet. Cobra noticed a warehouse that was emitting a lot of smoke. He quickly slithered to the scene. When he arrived and opened the doors, a large cloud of soot rushed out and covered his scaly skin. He shook off the soot and noticed Eagle was at it again, making another crazy invention. Cobra could taste the ashy smoke and he coughed fiercely.

"_(cough) Ugh, Eagle! What in the blindside are you doing?" _asked Cobra.

Cobra noticed Eagle had pine trees in the warehouse and that eagle seemed to be stringing colorful glowing jars around them. The golden eagle took off his optical scope on his right eye.

"_Oh, Cobra, fancy seeing you here," _said Eagle.

"_What is this?"_

"_Well, when I was growing up, my clan would decorate trees with so many decorative items. But then it occurred to me: 'What if I made the trees colorful?' That's when I came up with the idea of 'rainbow jars'."_

"_Rainbow jars?' I never heard of such a thing."_

Eagle was silent at this point.

"_Yeah, well, when you're the kind of bird that happened to be very unpopular during his childhood, you have spare time to make things," _said Eagle.

"_No, no, I didn't-"_

"_It's alright Cobra. Truth is my inventions were very unpopular during the holidays. But then, there was one time that I did make something worth wild…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>_

_When I was about, oh, I don't know, maybe ten years old I was working on yet another invention. I was smart, but I wasn't smart enough to take a hint. But even though I was an outcast I have at least one friend. Her name is Harpy._

"_Eagle, what are you doing this time?" _asked Harpy as she enter eagle's workshop.

"_I'm going to make the greatest decoration in the entire clan!" _Eagle announced._ "Then your dad won't think I'm a failure."_

_You see, my mom was Harpy's father's childhood friend and my dad was his best wingman. When my mom died of a heavy heart, and my dad died from combat, Harpy's father took me in. Why is it important you might ask for him to like me: is because he's also the clan's leader. _

Harpy giggled and sat on Eagle's workbench. She carefully picked up and examined what appeared to be a glassy hollowed out star.

"_It looks nice," _Harpy complimented. _"But what is this for exactly?"_

"_I'm planning to build decorative casings that can be handed on the trees," _said Eagle. _"And once that's done, I'll light up the inside with different colored flames! Doesn't that sound awesome?"_

Harpy gave him a cautious look.

"_You did test these, right?" _she asked.

"_Yeah…um, about that."_

Eagle quickly lit a match from a metal pan. It sparked a green flame and Eagle quickly lit the star ornament. At first, Harpy was about to throw the star and grab Eagle and duck for cover; but instead she watched as the star glowed green. Both Harpy and Eagle were amazed that the star didn't blow up like the rest of Eagle's past creations.

"_It's beautiful," _said Harpy, mesmerized by the green flame.

_I couldn't believe it worked actually. I was thinking it might blow up into shards of shrapnel and blind me and Harpy for the rest of our lives. But instead, I built the first light ornament! I was so excited that I placed about twenty around a giant pine tree I found, just lying on the snowy ground. I could honestly say that it was one of my most precious memories. It was also the time when I actually made something useful for the holidays. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>-PRESENT-<strong>_

"_Ah…such a wonderful memory," _Eagle said happily.

"_That actually does sound nice," _said Cobra. _"And that is the reason why I'm here because-"_

It all happened so fast. Cobra accidentally knocked over a pan of hot embers. In an instant, the crystal ornaments were lit and all the trees that were inside the warehouse went up in colorful flames. The ornaments could be heard, cracking and popping due to the heat. When it was over, all that was left were ashes and broken pieces of glass. Eagle's eye twitched, and he darted at Cobra and snapped.

"_LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" _yelled Eagle in a furious rage. _"Do you have ANY idea how long it took me to make those? DO YOU!"_

"_Eagle I'm sorry," _apologized Cobra. _"I just wanted to know, if you wanted to come to the Banquet."_

"_In your blown up, sick twisted, half eaten, brain rotting mind I will Cobra! Now get out of here!"_

Eagle was throwing glass shard at Cobra. The snake dodged as many of the shrapnel shards Eagle could throw. He slithered out of there as fast as he could.

"_Oh great, now I've done it," _murmured Cobra.


	7. Six Bells are Ringing

Chapter Seven: Six Bells are Ringing

Already, Cobra has failed to persuade four of the seven Immortals into coming for the holiday banquet. His only hope now seems to be trying to get half of the Immortals to come at least. From a distance, Cobra hears the bell tower ringing. He now has found his target; he'll try to get Wolf.

Wolf hits the bell three times, signaling that it is noon. Cobra arrives to the tower and is noticed by Wolf.

"_Oh, Cobra, what a surprise," _said Wolf. _"Now what might you be doing here?"_

"_Just nothing," _Cobra lied. _"So, you always come to the bell tower?"_

"_It brings me good memories."_

"_Oh, I can see where this is going," _Cobra murmured under his breath.

"_What?"_

"_What?"_

"_Like I was saying, it brings back good memories. So friend, how goes convincing the others?"_

"_Wait, you knew?"_

"_I got the word from Gorilla. I know your intentions are kind hearted, but we're not going to the banquet my friend."_

"_Why not Wolf?"_

"_You know exactly why. The past clings like a parasite; both are not easy to get rid of."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>_

_While growing up in a temple, I never looked to the outside world as much. Everything in my life was devoted to that sanctuary. However, when the seasons came along, my father and the monks go out and spread joy to the other villages, and help out those in need of shelter during the seasons. I was so young back then, probably six years of age during the time._

The monks and young Wolf were chanting and singing in the streets of an unnamed village in China. Wolf and the other monks were finishing up with their musical chants and moving on to the next home.

"_Dad, do you think we can go to another village?" _asked a young Wolf.

"_Son, there are so many villages," _said Wolf's father. _"Perhaps we can visit them next year, but for now, we must hurry to the next home so we may have enough time to celebrate back at the temple."_

Wolf smiles and follows his dad and the other monks to the next house. Just then, Wolf takes notice of an old beggar who, walking in the snow in ragged clothing. Wolf separates from the pack and walks to the old man.

"_Mister, are you alright?" _asked Wolf.

"_I'm fine youngling," _said the elderly sheep. _"I'm just in search for food is all."_

_I felt sorry for the old sheep, so I gestured an act of kindness._

"_Mister, I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I can see that you are in need of some help. It would mean a lot to me if you come with us to the temple. Would you like to come?" _offered Wolf.

The beggar looked delighted to hear Wolf offer him a night of shelter and some food.

"_Child, I've only meet you today, and already I see you have a good heart. I would be honored to come as a guest, with your father's permission of course," _said the beggar.

"_That's kind of you to say sir. Now come on, you look like you could eat a rice field."_

The goat laughed.

_The monks happily took him in. We brought him back to the temple, and we all shared one happy meal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-PRESENT-<strong>_

"_After that, the monks gave him some fresh clothes and helped him get back up on his feet," _said Wolf.

"_So, what's holding you back?" _asked Cobra.

There was a long pause, and then Wolf began to speak again.

"_My father was a great man. We always celebrate the holidays together. Ever since my mother passed away, I was all he had. But we made the best of our situation, and if my mother were still alive, she would have loved our holiday caroling."_

"_I see, but if she was still alive-"_

"_Cobra, I can stop you right there," _interrupted Wolf. _"Now I think it would be best of you to leave now."_

Cobra wanted to try again into convincing him, but like his past actions, he might mess things up even worse.


	8. Five Cheering Towns

Chapter Eight: Five Cheering Towns

_This is not what I thought it'd be like! _Cobra thought. _Only a few more days left and they all turned me down! I have to find Duo; maybe he can be persuaded. But judging from the others, I don't think it'll be a successful conversation._

Cobra search for Duo, and found him in the Grand Hall. The monitor was just staring at the decorations and the giant double doors that was covered with wall paintings of a snow covered bonsai trees and a series of misty mountains.

"_Hey Duo," _said Cobra.

"_Oh, hey…I was just looking at our work," _said Duo.

"_You know, you can appreciate your work if you guys come to the-"_

"_No thanks. I'm not a very, festive lizard when it comes down to it."_

"_Well, this is my first time being here, so I'll just ask it: Why are you guys so down? You guys must have been here for over, what, a thousand years? Why can't you guys just forget the past and move on? You don't have to forget the good memories, just forget the pain of it all!"_

Duo dropped his head.

"_Fine; be that way!" _said Cobra. _"I'm going to look for Lóng."_

"_If you want to know so badly, then I'll tell you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>_

_See, in Egypt, my people would celebrate the winter holidays by singing song, folk dancing, and gorging on food for seven days, or what my father proclaimed 'The Seven Days of Festivities', or just 'Seven Cycles' for short. As a prince, I enjoyed the Seven Cycles more than anyone else. And by enjoy, I mean host a huge event where neighboring towns and cities would join in. All the kings, queens, civilians, even slaves could join in on all the festivities and get along so well. There was a wide platter of food and drinks, and entertainment was around-the-clock! To think, a seven year old planned all that. But of course, I couldn't have done it without the help of my staff._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa…you were an Egyptian prince? _Cobra interrupted.

_You bet I was. And if I do say so myself, I think I would have made a very efficient leader. But, life has its way by turning on you. Now then, back to my story._

"_My son, you have really done something well, you know that?" _said the pharaoh.

"_Thank you father," _responded Duo.

"_No, I really mean it. You have shown pride in your vision, and you have brought unity to Egypt for seven whole days. That, my son, is what it takes to be a leader."_

"_Wow, that's a lot to say. I, I won't let you down father."_

"_I know you won't. But for now, we celebrate!"_

_It was one of the best days of my life. My father and mother were so happy, and everyone was enjoying themselves._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-PRESENT-<strong>_

"_Wow, some holiday," _said Cobra.

"_It's more of a party," _Duo corrected.

"_And let me guess, you won't go to the banquet because you have painful memories of your mom and dad?"_

"_Wow, you can read me like a book snake. Yes, yes that is the sole reason that I won't go. I know how the others feel, and we just want to spend the holidays, alone. Because when we're alone, nothing can bring back painful memories."_

"_Oh come on! I keep hearing the same spite of words every time I talk to you guys! Is this supposed to be some sort of script that all of you have to remember?"_

"_Cobra, I don't think I like your attitude."_

"_It's just the freaking truth! You guys make everything so complicated!"_

"_I think you need time to rest. You're tired, you're dehydrated; you're not yourself."_

"_No! Forget you Duo. I'm looking for Lóng. Maybe be will have some common sense."_

"_If you have any Cobra, you'd best stay clear of-"_

"_Lalalala, I can't hear you, lalalalalala…"_

Cobra was gone, and Duo just shook his head.

"_I think he might have just lost his tiny little mind," _said Duo.


	9. Four Armors Shining

Chapter Nine: Four Armors Shining

Cobra didn't have to think hard to figure out where Lóng was. He made his way back to the barracks and entered the komodo's room, without even knocking.

"_You didn't knock," _said Lóng.

"_Frankly, I don't really care at this point!" _said Cobra. _"Now you listen to me, and you listen carefully. I have spent the past few days trying to bring the other Immortals together for the holiday, that's all I wanted to do. But noooooo! Instead, you guys have been acting like a bunch of babies! Now you will come to this banquet, tell or force the others to come, and you will all enjoy it!"_

Lóng was still polishing his shield. His answer was quick, and simply, but unfortunate to Cobra.

"_No."_

"_Why not?" _asked Cobra. _"Oh wait, let me guess, this is going to be another painful memory that you don't get to see your parents right, or your people?"_

With a clean strike, Lóng smacked Cobra right in the face. The king cobra hit Gorilla's room door and he landed in Gorilla's room. Cobra shook off the pain, having felt worse.

"_What was that for?" _Cobra asked, fixing his lower mandible.

"_You show some respect for the dead Cobra! Above anyone, I would have thought you would honor the passed. Yes it is true that my emotions force me not to go. It would only make one, uncomfortable scene; especially for me." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>_

Lóng was cooking up a nice batch of soup for the winter festival in his clan. Chala entered the kitchen with his wife, watching their son cook for the first time, and at such a young age. Chala noticed that Lóng was about to put a toxic plant inside the soup. He quickly stopped him from putting the plant in the pot.

"_No son, you don't want to put that in the soup," _said Chala.

"_Why not?" _asked Lóng.

"_Because, it'll cause a lot of unsatisfied stomach dear," _said Ara, Lóng's mother.

"_Oh, I see," _said Lóng innocently.

"_Don't worry son. I'll help you make one of my famous soups," _said Chala.

For the next few hours, both father and son were preparing a huge patch of soup for the villagers of the Eastern Clan. They chopped vegetables and mixed in several spices before the soup was finally finished. When they brought out the giant pot the villagers and warriors alike cheered. Lóng, Chala, and Ara sat together, along with the other komodos of the Eastern Clan.

"_Son, this is for you,"_ said Chala as he handed Lóng a small papyrus.

"_What is it dad?" _asked Lóng.

"_Well son, it's the recipe for 'our' soup."_

"_But dad, you made the soup. I just cut whatever you tell me to cut."_

"_Son, everything that is 'mine' is actually 'ours.' But very soon, it will all be yours. Consider it a gift, so when you're older, you can cook something special for that special someone."_

Lóng smiled, and hugged his dad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-PRESENT-<strong>_

Lóng stares at his father's recipe. The papyrus was old and wrinkled but it was still intact, and that's all that matters.

"_So this 'Chala' character is your dad?" _asked Cobra.

"_You know it. Best warrior of the Komodo Clan of the East," _said Lóng. _Now, if you don't mind, I have armor to polish. Sorry Cobra, but it looks like the Immortals are keeping their tradition." _


	10. Three Days Unconcious

Chapter Ten: Three Days Unconscious

Cobra didn't know where he was and how he got there. But the last thing he remembered was talking to Lóng, and then he…

"_Oh snap!" _shouted Cobra.

He looked around and noticed he was in the kitchen. Now he remembered what he was preparing the food all by himself, and then, under sleep deprivation he must have slept like a rock. He also remembered that the feast is tomorrow and he hasn't even set up the appetizers yet!

"_Oh, not good, not good; I must have slept through the whole cooking process. Of course I would waste my time trying to get the others to come, only to realize why Sloth quit trying to force them to come to the banquet!"_

Cobra only had a limited amount of time to prepare the food before tomorrow. He needed help, but there was no way the others would come help him what he said.

"_Forget it!_ _I'll just cook the entire thing myself. I mean, how hard can it be for a snake to cook? All I got to do is heat stuff up and then set them on the table; shouldn't be that difficult."_

* * *

><p>The seven Immortals gathered together outside of the kitchen, each holding a message. They looked at each other, confused at to the reason why they were brought to the kitchen.<p>

"_What are you guys doing here?" _asked Scorpion.

"_Well, I got a letter telling me that there was someone in trouble," _said Panther.

"_Mine told me that I received a free shipment of noodles," _said Duo.

"_I just came here for a snack," _said Gorilla.

The Immortals hear footsteps, and saw Sloth making his way toward the other Immortals.

"_Master?" _said the Immortals.

"_Hello everyone," _spoke Sloth._ "Now that I have your attention, please listen to me."_

"_What, you sent us these letter?" _said Eagle.

"_Yes, and there is a reason for this."_

Sloth guided the Immortals into the kitchen. In the hallways, Sloth gave them a hand gesture to peek, and not to be seen. The Immortals watched as Cobra labored away, trying to prepare for the entire banquet all by himself. From what the peepers could see, Cobra was having a really hard time since he had no hands for the task, or even a single helpful aid.

"_What in the world is he doing?" _whispered Lóng.

"_Isn't it obvious," _spoke Sloth quietly. _"He is cooking all by himself because you all were too attached to your emotion. I know I told you all this before, but the holidays is suppose to be the time when friends and family spend time with each other. Yes, the past brings up too many painful thoughts, but you must remember that the pain will only go away if you finally face it. Now look at him."_

Sloth gestures at Cobra.

"_He lost his home, his parents, and friends, yet he still manages to keep his spirits up high, even after his painful loss. Now I can't tell you all what or what not to do at this point. But for your brother's sake, please, just lend him a helping hand."_

* * *

><p>Cobra was trying to flatten dough with his body, but that made his head hurt and dizzy. He lied back on a soft sac of wheat, and soon, sleep got the best of him. When he woke up, to Cobra's surprise, the Immortals were helping him cook.<p>

"_Wha-what are you guys doing?" _asked Cobra who was still half asleep.

"_We felt bad for treating you like dirt. We knew you were just trying to get us all together for the holidays. So we've decided to help you out in your time of need," _said Wolf.

"_Aww, thanks guys. I guess I did do something good after all. So, does this mean I can sleep without any work?"_

"_Well, alright. We'll let you get some shuteye, on one condition," _said Panther.

"_One condition? What kind of condition?" _Cobra asked.

"_Tell us what you did during the holidays, of course!" _said Lóng.

"_Oh, okay! For a second, I thought you guys wanted me to dress up in pink."_

"_Well actually…" _paused Duo.

"_Don't get any other funny ideas," _said Lóng.


	11. Two Coiled Snakes

Chapter Eleven: Two Coiled Snakes

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_See, during the holidays, my friends and I would host a party for the whole town to enjoy. We played games, music, shared wonderful stories, and fattened ourselves with food. It was a shame that my parents couldn't have the same amount of fun, since the dead can't really attend the event. In fact, most of the townspeople were refugees of wars and tyrants. They found sanctuary in our town, and we welcomed anyone in search for a new life. Anyways, me and my friends would always play games and watch the stars in the night sky._

"_Hey Cobra, you going to join the party or what?" _asked Gabe, a gaboon viper.

"_Maybe later friend," _said Cobra. _"What about you? You should enjoy in the festivities as much as me."_

"_Okay then. Oh, by the way, we're almost out of sesame seed buns."_

"_Get Conda and Pye to take care of it. And if can, tell Rattler to get more drinks."_

"_On it Cobra. Oh, and one more thing, do you happen to know where Tai is?"_

"_He's in the band, remember?"_

"_Oh right, I completely forgot that he was in the band."_

A black tail started to coil around Cobra. Cobra was poised to attack, but the attacker got the best of him and knocked him down. When he looked up, there was a female black mamba looking down on him, smiling. Cobra laughed a little.

"_You know I don't like surprises Mamba," _said Cobra.

"_Oh come on, friends can't sneak up on friends?" _Mamba teased.

"_No, because I might accidentally think of you as an enemy, and friends don't bite friends."_

"_You're just saying that because I knocked you down, admit it."_

"_Hey, just for the record, I let you knock me down."_

"_Humph, sure you did."_

As Cobra got back up, the band was playing a soft melody. The next thing you know it, all the townspeople paired up and started dancing to the music. Cobra looked around and noticed almost everyone was paired up. Cobra looked at Mamba, smiled and bowed his head while lifting the end of his tail toward Mamba.

"_Shall I have this dance, friends?" _asked Cobra.

Mamba giggled, and also bowed and raised her tail toward Cobra. The tip of their tails crossed, they got closer together, and started dancing along with the crowd. Cobra watched from a distance that noticed Rattler was taking two oranges and started to peck them against another, teasing Cobra that he and Mamba shout, "peck" lips. He also saw Gabe, but all he did was smack Rattler upside the head. The two snakes watch as Cobra and Mamba coiled together and danced in the moonlight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-PRESENT-<strong>_

"_Sounds like you two really hit it off huh?" _asked Panther.

"_Well, it wasn't a date. It was just, friendly dancing is all. But I'll never truly figure out if she had, true feelings for me," _said Cobra. _"I don't know, the winter seasons always play with emotions, so I don't know."_

"_You miss them, don't you?" _said Gorilla in a sincere voice.

"_Yeah, I do," _said Cobra._ "There isn't a single day in which I don't remember their faces. It's painful to relive the old days, because those days are gone, I get it. But, I still remember them, always. Maybe I was wrong with my words when I told you guys to forget, for that, I am deeply sorry. And Eagle, I'm sorry I destroyed your ornaments and burned down your trees."_

"_All is forgiven," _said Eagle. _"Besides, I made a whole new set of them and boy do they look better than ever. For the tree, I have a plan for that."_

"_That's food to hear," _said Cobra.

"_It sure is," _said Lóng. _"But for now, we don't have time to be all emotional and stuff, now is the time to start cook!"_

"_Excellent!" _said Cobra. _"So I'll just-"_

"_Oh that won't be necessary bro. You just rest. You've done enough for us, now it's time to return the favor."_

_"You sure Lóng? I mean it's no trouble at all if I-"_

_"It's quite alright Cobra. Now go to bed. We all have a very busy day ahead of us."  
><em>

"_Oh thank you!" _

Cobra slithers away from the kitchen and makes his way back to his cozy room. For the other Immortals however, they were all busy cooking a very big meal for the citizens of Shangri La.


	12. One Happy Family

Chapter Twelve: One Happy Family

It was time. The Winter Banquet of Unity has begun, and everyone is having a great time. To the villager's surprise they saw all the Immortals sitting at one table. The Eight Immortals were at the end of a long table, Sloth witting at the middle. They were laughing and passing food to one another.

"_More sugar rings Lóng?" _asked Gorilla.

"_Don't mind if I do Gorilla," _said Lóng happily as he took the plate of the sugar coated dough rings.

"_See, isn't this better?" _said Cobra. _"Friends and family spending time together. Sharing stories and enjoying the fruits of life. That's what the holidays are truly about." _

"_I concur with that," _said Duo.

"_I can't believe we missed out on so much," _said Panther.

"_I know what you mean by that sis," _said Eagle. _"And by the looks of the children, they seem to be enjoying my tree a lot."_

The young ones were gathered around a giant pine tree. It was decorated with Eagle's colored ornaments and smelled very minty.

As the Immortals continued their conversation, Sloth gestured at Cobra.

"_Cobra, you have done something I could have never done before," _said sloth. _"You made me very proud. You brought together this family. For that, I thank you."_

"_Nah, it was nothing really," _said Cobra. _"I was just doing what needed to be done. Besides, they're now my family too Sloth."_

The elderly master smiled. As the Immortals continued with their meal, an elk rushed up to them with a smile on his face.

"_Warriors, come outside! There's something you guys have to see, hurry!" _said the elk.

The Immortals followed him, as well as the other villagers of the party. What they saw was something that never happened in Shangri La before, not even when Sloth first arrived. It began to snow. Cobra extended his tail outward and felt a snowflake touch the tip of his tail.

"_Snow, here? That doesn't seem possible," _said Duo.

"_Did it ever snow here before?" _asked Scorpion.

"_No," _Lóng answered. _"It never snowed here before, so why now?"_

"_Maybe it's a sign," _said Eagle.

"_A sign of what?" _asked Wolf.

Immediately, a snowball pelted Wolf right in the back of his head. Wolf turned around and noticed Eagle had already made four snowballs. Wolf brushed the snow off of him.

"_Did you just hit me, with a ball of ice?" _said Wolf.

"_Oh, I don't know," _said Eagle,_ "did it happen to look like this?"_

Eagle threw another snowball at wolf. Wolf ducked and watched as it hit Lóng in the face. Eagle's face was shocked and frightened. Lóng wiped the snow off his face and gave Eagle a "death stare." Lóng then grabbed a huge chunk of snow, and made a snowball the size of a kick ball. The komodo grinned.

"_You are so dead," _said Lóng.

As the other Immortals and villagers played in the sheets of snow, Cobra continued to feel the small droplets of flakes that melted on his scaly skin.

"_Is this your first snow day?" _asked Sloth.

"_Yes actually. I never seen snow before," _said Cobra.

Cobra watched everyone frolic in the white puffs, and decided to join in on the fun. He dug into the snow and surprised the other Immortals. Gorilla and Scorpion built a large fort and attacked Eagle and Panther. Duo and Wolf on the other hand were building snowmen, and built them at an extraordinary height. Lóng and Cobra decided to join the snowball fight, Lóng joining Panther and Eagle, and Cobra joining Gorilla and Scorpion. While they were fighting they were all pelted in the head with three balls. They looked for the attacker, and figured out it was none other than Sloth himself, who made a mound of icy ammunition and a well developed fort to go along with it. Noticing that Sloth had joined the fighters decided to work together and tried to take out Sloth.

They threw snow at one another and the villagers soon joined in on the action. They laughed and played and enjoyed the new climate change to Shangri La.

Now there was a new holiday tradition for the Immortals. The Immortals now celebrate the holidays together, but more importantly they celebrate the holidays, as one happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>To everyone out there, I hope you have a wonderful holiday! This isn't the best story in the world, but hey, it's the thought that counts. This story was inspired by the many wonderful holidays stories and shows I've grew up watching. God bless and stay safe! I wish the best of luck for everyone out there, and hope that your greatest gift of all, is one happy family. Happy holidays everybody! =)<strong>


End file.
